The Blood Battles
by SkyBlade419
Summary: What happens when a so-called "Legendary Master" invites specific trainers to battle his "Unbeatable Legendary Pokemon?" Well, a better question would be what WOULDN'T happen! Contains blood, gore, comedy, harsh language, and some sexual content - maybe even smut- if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read!


"Finally! I finally did it!" Skye roared. He had finally achieved his eighth Johto gym badge. "This is all thanks to you, Dragonite! Without you, there's no way I would've been able to defeat Clair!"

The Dragonite nodded happily, still drained from his battle.

"Took you long enough, dude," Spencer, Skye's traveling companion from Kanto, groaned.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for like, two hours!" yelled out Skye's traveling companion, Jordie, who had followed Spencer from Fuchsia.

"Well, we won now, and you'll be happy to know that we can finally head back to the Pokemon center. Besides - Blackthorn has always kinda creeped me out anyway," Skye informed them. As the threesome walked toward the Pokemon center, Spencer's Pichu hid in the hood of his purple jacket. Spencer chuckled at this. Skye's Dragonite slowly flew behind them, and lightly tugged at the back of Skye's neckerchief that was wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah, Dragonite?"

The Pokemon groaned and pointed at his stomach.

"Ohh, you're hungry! Don't worry, we'll be back at the Pokemon Center soon."

When they arrived, they waved hello to Nurse Joy, then went into their room.

"Today was a good day. First one I've had where I've gotten two badges in a row!" Skye squealed excitedly.

"Fortunate for us the Mahogany Town Gym Leader was taking a trip to Blackthorn, eh?"Spencer asked.

"Okay, seriously, Skye, could you GET more girly?" Jordie rolled his eyes.

Skye punched him in the shoulder. "Whatever dude. Anyway, we should probably get to rest. Tomorrow's a big day. Gotta get through Victory Road, then take on the Elite Four... Man, I'm excited." He got out a few poffins and set them in a bowl in front of Dragonite. "Eat up, buddy. Gonna need your help big time tomorrow."

"Nite!"

Spencer slipped off his jacket and jeans quickly and slipped in the bottom blankets of the bunk bed.

"Tired, are we?" Jordie questioned. "Weird, considering you did nothing today."

"Hey! Pichu IS kind of heavy!"

Pichu, confused, looked at him. "Pi?"It shrugged and snuggled into his shoulder, quickly drifting off.

Spencer slipped off his sweater and jeans, then climbed up the ladder of the bunk beds and under the blanket.

"G'night, guys," he said, before setting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes. Skye smiled and shook his head at his friends, then slipped off his black hoodie and flung it on the door knob. He patted Dragonite on the head and stepped into the hallway. His white T-Shirt was wrinkled from being under his hoodie all day. He sat on the bench next to his room's door, and moved his long blonde hair from out of his eyes. He wondered what his friends were dreaming about. He leaned his head back up against the wall, thinking about it. Without knowing so, he quickly fell asleep.

The Trio silently made their way into the room. The first had quickly set her letter under the boy's pillow, making sure not to disturb the Pichu. The second had slowly set hers on the second boy's chest. The third couldn't find the boy she was instructed to give the letter to - she looked around a bit and found his clothing on the door, so she set her letter on the floor near it. They left without a sound.

"Whoa, what the Hell?" Jordie ripped open the envelope, and found a sealed letter. "...What is this?"

"Huh? Spencer quickly sat up - hitting his head against the bottom of the top bunk. "Ow, fuck! Damn it... What, uh, what is it? Ouch.."

"It's a letter... informing me about some tournament. It says there's a letter for each of us, though. Do you have one?"

"I'll check." Spencer looked in and above his blanket, finding nothing. "Maybe, here?..." He lifted up a pillow to find a white envelope, with his name on it. "Yeah, I got one, too. Did Skye get one? ... Wait, where is Skye?"

Almost instantly Skye burst through the door, jogging in place. "Did you guys get one? A letter? What am I saying, of course you did, I mean it said you did, so you must have! Sorry, I'm being an idiot. But I'm so excited! This is SICK! A tournament, where we get to face LEGENDARIES! Can you believe it? We're actually going to get to see them up close! I wander which ones; I mean, there could be Lugia, Ho-oh, Suicune, Raikou, En-"

"Dude!" Jordie screamed.

"Sorry, eheh.." Skye scratched the back of his head.

"I'll read it. Ahem-

Dear Jordie Hayden,

You and your friends Skye Alexander and Spencer Fontana are formerly invited to join in a tournament of talent, courage, and strength. In this tournament, you will face sixteen other participants, you and your friends included. If you are to win said tournament, then you will be granted with the most honorable of prizes. Being able to face Legendary Pokemon. If you defeat them, you will win one million Poke-dollars, and the Legendary of your choice. You will be informed of the rules when you arrive. The tournament takes place in a week. We hope you join us.

Best Regards,

The Legendary Master."


End file.
